


In Case You Didn't Know

by Jisungscheescake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mention of blood, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, minho and jisung are soulmates, slight Han Jisung|Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungscheescake/pseuds/Jisungscheescake
Summary: They learnt their feelings for each other through the hard way.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I'm a huge Minsung canon ffs enthusiastic and since there aren't much canon ffs out there,I decided to write a one on my own and satisfy myself. Hope that y'all would enjoy this ff as much as I did while writing it.
> 
> (I was listening to "In Case You Didn't Know" by Brett Young when I got the inspiration for this ff)
> 
> (P.S - English is not my first language and there might be gramatical errors and typos.)

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

Changbin took his eyes off from the brightly lit laptop screen to focus his attention on the boy besides him who had his eyes trained on his phone..

Jisung clearly looked nervous about something so the older one of the two patiently waited for the other to start speaking..

"Would it be too much of a risk to date someone now?"

His eyes were still trained on the game he's playing yet one with focus could say that he's not focusing at all on whatever he was playing.. He didn't see the way Changbin's eyes widened a slight before nor the frown that appeared on his face..

It was quite for a moment before Changbin decided to speak up..

"Well.. You have found someone?"

Jisung shook his head as he ran around the game trying not to get killed by the figures that are coming at him..

"Uh.. Actually, there's this girl I know.. She asked me- you know.. I didn't know what to say so I told her that I'll answer later.."

Jisung still not facing the other, didn't see even the slightest bit of hope for something dies in Changbin's eyes as he turned back to his laptop..

"It's up to you Jisung.. It won't be much of a big deal as long as you will keep it down.. Better ask Chan about this though.. He has experiences."

Jisung kept quiet as he focused on his game. Again Changbin spoke up..

"Are you sure you like her Jisung?"

Jisung's finger stilled on the screen. Game over. It said on the screen. Changbin didn't pay any attention to the younger one as if he didn't even expect an answer for that question.

Thankfully, Jisung was saved from the awkwardness of the unanswered question, when Chan came back from the washroom. Though he noticed the change of the atmosphere, he decided not to speak up about it as he went back to his work..

"There you go.. Now you are better than me.."

Jeongin snorted but thanked the elder as he trotted towards Hyunjin and Seungmin to boast that he mastered that one step everyone messed up during the practice: taught by non other than their tsundere main dancer Lee Minho..

Minho watched the three younger boys with amusement before turning around and walking towards his backpack to find his iPods and a devious smile appeared his face when he saw Jisung lying on his stomach on the sofa in their practice room..

He went to where the younger was lying and slapped his butt hard that the slapping sound echoed through the practice room. Everyone turned around at the sound but soon turned back to their own work as they were too used to the same situation occurring again and again. Even Minho was ready to laugh as he usually does but his smile faltered when he saw Jisung's furious gaze staring back at him..

"What the fuck hyung?"

Minho's eyes widened as the others turned back their attention on them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What are you? 5?"

Jisung spat furiously before getting up from the sofa and leaving the room without even sparing a glance at the others who were gawking at him.

Minho was too shocked to even proceed what happened as he stood frozen, staring at the now empty sofa.

"Woah.. What's up with your soulmate?"

Jeongin was the first to break the silence and received a slap on the back of his head by Seungmin.

"Don't forget that Jisung is my soulmate"

Changbin glared at hyunjin before standing up from where he was sitting.

"Don't mind him hyung. He's probably not in a good mood today.."

Changbin knew that it was a useless thing to say to Minho as Minho himself knows Jisung like the back of his hand.

Minho didn't say anything as he went to his backpack and crouched in front of it, pretending to search for his iPods.

Changbin sighed at the sight before signaling the others to mind their own business before the younger ones open their mouths to say something stupid and start off another fight. He wasn't about to witness another fight when their leader isn't around.

"You'll get your face puffed up tomorrow morning you know?"

Minho entered the kitchen to see Jeongin stuffing his face with ramen and the younger boy smiled sheepishly at him before turning his attention back to his food.

"We don't have any schedules tomorrow so I guess it's fine?"

Minho shrugged as he took out a cup and filled it with water from the filter. He ignored the way Jeongin was looking at him weirdly and was about to leave the younger one alone when he heard the said boy speaking up.

"You are not going to talk with Jisung hyung?"

Minho turned around to face Jeongin and by the look of his face, the other understood his confusion as he decided to keep speaking.

"I mean, I know it's him who started the fight today. But I'm sure he's feeling bad about it. He didn't even eat anything tonight you know? I wonder if he's feeling okay.. You know about his anxiety and stuff.. I'm just worried.."

After hearing what Jeongin said, Minho did feel a bit anxious about Jisung's health. He knows how bad it affects Jisung when he's having anxiety problems. Though he wasn't sure if the outburst earlier that day has to do anything with that or if it was because Jisung was honestly annoyed at his antics, he thought it would be the best to talk things out before things would get awkward between them. Knowing that Jisung's not the one who would make a move first when it comes to apologising, Minho decided to do it by himself.

"I still have half of the ramen and a whole gimbap roll to finish you know?"

Jeongin said as if he figured out what Minho was thinking. Minho smiled and thanked the boy.

"It's a torture to see you two attached to the hip 24/7 but at the same time, it's more painful to see the two of you separated like this."

For some reason, Jeongin's voice was devoid of any teasing and for a moment, Minho saw Chan in the young boy, a grown up and mature young boy. All the seriousness gone, Jeongin smiled cutely as the maknae he is and went back to his ramen.

Usually he won't knock and would straight up run into the room and jump on Jisung's bed. But today he reminded himself to knock politely but after no response, he opened the door slowly to peek inside Jisung's and Jeongin's shared room.

Chest tightened painfully at the thought of Jisung ignoring his presence, he tried to comfort himself by thinking that Jisung might be working with his headphones on.

Instead, he found the boy already fast asleep, his phone screen still on, indicating that he fell asleep just sometime ago. It was really rare to see Jisung sleeping this early that it worried Minho to the core, thinking that something really is wrong with the boy just like Jeongin said.

Minho silently tip toed around the room, gathering some crumpled papers on the floor and throwing them into the waste bin.

He saw the blanket that has slipped off of Jisung and decided to fix it when he saw the phone screen that was still on. When he did manage to make out what it is, he felt as if he was thrown into a ice cold water filled bathtub.

It was a chat in kakaotalk; specifically, with a girl name Ha-eun. The girl has spammed hearts and too many "Oppas", probably after Jisung fell asleep in the middle of the chat. The last text saying " Good night oppa. I love you.."

Minho was reminded of that one time when they first talked about their past relationships. There weren't much to talk anyways. Minho himself have had only two girlfriends; one at his high school and the other in a dance crew he was once part of before his debut.

Jisung's case wasn't much fortunate either. He has once being together with a girl he met at his college in Malaysia and after coming to Korea, he had a thing with another trainee girl but even that was nothing serious.

Both of them teased each other about how they are going to grow old one day without finding a girl as their career is too strict for them to freely entertain the idea of dating. They talked about their ideal types, about their friends' girlfriends and the small crushes they had in their school days. They promised to tell each other the first if one day they are to be in a relationship.

So Minho didn't know if the bitter feeling gnawing at his heart after seeing Jisung's phone screen is because of the fact that Jisung didn't tell him about the girl, or the classical jealousy feeling of his friend getting a girlfriend before him.

The more he stood there staring at the phone screen, he realized that those two reasons have nothing to do with what he was feeling. Rather it was a complete difference reason.

The phone screen went black as Minho was startled out of his trance; his heart beating fast as the realization came crashing like a thunderbolt.

He wasn't jealous of Jisung getting a girlfriend, in fact it's the complete opposite. He was jealous of whoever that girl is for having Jisung as her boyfriend.

Minho was scared. He had never thought of his bandmate/friend as a love interest. The thought terrified him to the very core as all the past moments he has spent with Jisung since the day they met, played in front of his eyes.

What terrified him the most wasn't the fact that he could be gay, but the thought of losing Jisung to someone else.

He likes his bandmate and one of his best friends. He likes Han Jisung romantically..

The thought was enough to bring tears into his eyes as he quickly went out of the room and closed the door as fast as he could. He turned around and was about to run to his room, when he came face to face with Changbin.

Changbin noticing Minho's glassy eyes, tried to ask him about what happened but Minho was already sprinting to his room and hid behind the curtains that surrounds his bed. It was only then he let out a choked out sob, and even if Changbin later heard the muffled cryings coming from behind the curtains, he decided to let the older one be.

Jisung knew that it was too rude of him to scream at Minho yesterday, but he didn't understand the weight of the situation until he woke up that morning to see almost everyone glaring at him. Changbin was the first one to ignore him and though Jisung is used to it as they have fought before, he didn't know the exact reason for Changbin's anger.

The worst out of everything was when Jisung realized that Minho is completely ignoring him. Sure that has happened between the two of them before, but Jisung knew that this time it's completely different.

Others noticed the tension in the air when both of them were shuffling around the kitchen that morning, ignoring each other's presence completely. Minho left the dorm earlier than the others and Jisung internally screamed when Chan announced that they'll start practicing for their new choreography. Jisung knew that things are going to get more awkward later.

Minho looked tired, drenched in sweat as he moved around the room trying to prefect on the dance moves. He has been practicing the choreography earlier than the others so that he could correct the others if they were to make any mistakes.

Jisung stared at the moving figure from where he was sitting down on the floor. Both Felix and Hyunjin were up with Minho, all the members of danceracha practicing the choreography together so that they could help the others later.

Felix let out a funny noise when Minho almost tripped on his feet and Minho couldn't help but to laugh at that too. Minho lunged forward to catch Felix but Felix was already running away from him, hyunjin also joining the chasing game.

Soon Jeongin and Seungmin was also dragged into the chaos, leaving Jisung, Changbin and Chan behind to watch them run around like kids.

It's not rare for 3racha to sit behind during times like this as the three of them are always tired after spending hours in the studio and the other members being aware of it, never bother them as they let them take every free moment to take some rest.

But today Jisung felt some bitter feeling clawing at his heart as he saw the others being playful with each other. In any other day, he would've guessed that it's because he's being petty and jealous of the others having enough time to play around unlike him but the moment he saw Felix and Minho tanggled up together, he knew the reason was something else.

It scared him. The way Lee Minho could affect his life with the smallest things he does. The way he talk, the way his eyes turns to crescent shapes whenever he smiles. Jisung thought of how he could almost write a whole page full of lyrics at the melodic rhythm of Minho's laugh.

The way he feels that odd tingling feeling down his lower belly whenever the elder get too close to him,the said feeling terrified him at first and the comments about the two of them by STAYs didn't help his situation at all.

He didn't know if Minho saw any of the stuff about the two of them out there in social medias and every time he would stumble upon a fan edit or a fan art of the two of them he wondered if Minho saw the assumptions of their fans about them having something going on between each other.He couldn't blame the fans either;there were times that even their group members gave them looks whenever the two of them are being flirty with each other.That was one of the reasons for Jisung's decision to keep his distance from Minho.Even when the elder slapped his butt yesterday and he got mad at him,it was because he wanted to keep that distance.Though he didn't expect it to be backfired on him like this now as he realized that he can't be away from the other,the thought of Minho ignoring him like plague while playing around with others really did hurt him more than he expected.In that instant,he realized that he wished all those assumptions of his fans about them could be true. 

He was snapped out of his bubble when he heard a loud thump and he stood up in a hurry as he saw Minho tripping on his feet again and fall down on his butt.But Minho just laughed it off and Felix helped him up,everyone just teasing Minho out of fun to annoy the elder.Jisung sighed in relief after seeing that Minho was fine and it was as if a cold water bucket was poured on his head when he realized his train of thoughts.As much as he would like to deny it,he knew he liked Minho more than a friend or a bandmate though he has been ignoring that fact for months now.

It was nothing but trouble;getting into a relationship is a risk on its own, but with your own bandmate? It stood no chance,specially both of them being guys.Jisung found it funny that he haven't ever thought about guys in a romatic way as he was sure he was as straight as he could be; but that was before he met Minho.He wasn't even sure if he's gay to begin with so everything that he feels about Minho always confuses him and he would always end up ignoring those said feelings.

He was confused;does he like Minho? If he doesn't then why would he feel jealous everytine someone else gets all touchy or close with Minho? What could be the reason for his over the top conerns he has for the other? What makes him feel all sort of warm and tingly feelings whenever Minho is around him? He was lost as he didn't know where to find answeres for those questions that he has been ignoring for months.In the end,he decided not to dwell too much on those questions and joined the others to practice their new choreography when Chan announced that the their break is over. 

Everything was going smoothly until Jisung accidently bumped into Seungmin during a turn and from there onwards,he found himself making more and more mistakes during the choreography.He saw how Minho rolled his eyes everytime he would get a step wrong and for some reason it annoyed him.Though the others noticd the growing tension in the air,no one decided to comment on it.When Jisung got the same step wrong for the third time,Minho let out a frustrated sigh.

"You are supposed to turn towards Felix,not Seungmin.How many times do we have to tell you that?"

Jisung was dumbfounded at the coldness of Minho's voice before he snapped out of it and glared at the said man. Others also stopped what they were doing and it was Hyunjin who broke the silence first.

"I'm sure Hannie is tired today.Here,I'll teach you that step one more time.Come here."

Hyunjin took a hold of Jisung's arm and was about to drag him away but the said man wouldn't budge from his spot as he kept his eyes trained on Minho, who also stared back at him as if he's questioning Jisung's death glare.

"You are being extremely annoying today Lee Know-ssi.. Found a new way to annoy me now that you can't slap my ass anymore?"

Jisung himself was suprised at the sarcasm that was spilling through his voice like venom.Minho's eyes widened at that and from his side Jisung saw how Felix gasped at his sarcastic comment.

"All I did was asking you to stop messing with that step.Is it my fault that you aren't taking this as seriously as the others? Is the upcoming comeback a joke to you?"

Jisung felt it right at that time;the anger that would always get him and fucks up everything the moment he opens his mouth.This time too,he could't hold back his words.

"Are you kidding me? You think that I don't care about our comeback? What the fuck do you know? What do you think that I was doing cooped up in those studios all this time without a break? Well definitely not dancing to some stupid choreography and wasting my time like you!"

Jisung knew he should keep his mouth shut but he couldn't control himself as he kept cursing.He knew what he said was more than rude and he knew he crossed a line that he shouldn't have when he saw hurt flashes through Minho's eyes.

"Han Jisung!"

He heard Changbin's warning but of course he is too stubborn to step back from an argument.But before he could spits out another curse,Minho beat him to it with his next comment that froze everyone in the room.

"Why are you being so cocky all of a sudden Han Jisung? Is it because you got a new girlfriend now?"

Jisung's mind went blank at the accusation and he saw how everyone turned to look at him with curiosity. First of all,Jisung didn't have any clue of how Minho came into that conclusion and though he suspected Changbin for a moment,he knew the elder wouldn't ever gossip around like that.No matter if Minho's conclusion is right or wrong,it pissed off Jisung to the point that he saw red.

"What the fuck Lee? I don't know how you found that out,but tell me,why would that bother you? Even if I'm dating or not,it shouldn't affect you right?"

Jisung hated how his heart longed for an answer from Minho that could confirm that Minho,in fact is bothered by the fact that Jisung is dating someone.But what he hated the most was the look on Minho's face at his comment;he looked hurt.Still Jisung found no filter as he kept on rambling through the unending anger towards the elder.

"What is it Minho? You look bothered.Tell me,do you like me? Is that why you were salty about me dating someone?" 

Jisung knew he should stop when Minho stared at him with a look of disbelief.He felt it when Changbin yanked his arm to the side as if he wanted drag him away.He heard Chan asking him to stop his ramblings.He saw Seungmin,Jeongin and Felix trying to pull Minho away. Still he said those words with such disgust that he knew that he finally fucked up everything.

"Are you fucking gay Lee Minho?"

Tears finally escaped through those brown eyes that Jisung used to love so much;the eyes-according to Jisung- that held the whole univerese.The last thing Jisung wanted to witness was Minho's tears and it broke his heart into million pieces when he realized that the cause for those said tears is him.

Everything stilled around him as Minho broke free from the hold of the younger members.The elder tried to wipe down the tears that were still spilling through his eyes as he looked right into Jisung's eyes.

"I hate you Han Jisung.I-I fucking hate you!"

With that Minho turned around and left the room,leaving Jisung frozen on the spot as kept staring at the elder who disappeared behind the closed door

(To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 02

Everyone were too shocked to do anything when Minho left the room in tears and it was Changbin who was quick to follow the other out but Chan's voice stopped him mid-track.

"Changbin,you stay behind."

Changbin turned around and stared at the leader as if he was insane.

"Are you kidding me? Minho hyung is not in a good condition to be out there without our manager at a time like this-"

"I know..You stay behind..Jisung?"

Chan turned around to look at the younger who stood still at the same spot when Minho left.

"Go after him. Go and apologize."

Jisung turned to their leader with pleading eyes as if rejecting the idea.

"But- But hyung- I-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM..RIGHT NOW!"

During all those years that he has spent with Chan,it was the first time Jisung saw the elder in so much anger.He has been scolded enough times by the leader to make him aware of how scary Chan could be when he's mad but none of those situations could top the one at the moment.The dissapointment in the elder's eyes was more than enough to break Jisung's heart and seeing Felix and Jeongin almost crying and the others in fear made him feel even worse.

When he ran out of the practice room,he saw a figure at the end of hallways-leaving towards the staircase instead of taking the elevator.Jisung took a deep breathe before running towards the stairs.He didn't know what he would do once he get to Minho but all he knew at that moment was that he had to catch up to the elder no matter what.

Minho didn't know where he was headed to but he knew that he had to get away from the others-specially from Han Jisung.He felt humilated and he was too ashamed to face the others now.He knew that he was being dramatic but Jisung's words-'Are you fucking gay Lee Minho?'- was ringing through his head as he himself questioned himself about the said question.Am I gay? All he knew was that he didn't deny the words;more likely his heart didn't want to deny that question.He has already accepted that he had feelings towards Han Jisung and not defending himself against Jisung's words at the practice room made him feel like everyone would believe Jisung's words-that he,Lee Minho,one of the oldest members in Stray Kids-is indeed gay.He let out a sob as he thought of how other members would ignore him from now on,disgusted at him for what he is.The disgust in Jisung's voice alone made him feel sick and he couldn't help the tears streaming down his face as he went down the staircase in order to get to the back door of the company so that he could leave immediatley when he heard someone's footsteps behind him that made him sprints down the stairs.

Jisung barely managed to catch up with Minho but the other started running the moment he heard Jisung's presence behind him.

"Hyung wait!"

Minho froze as he looked up to see Jisung running after him.When the younger noticed that Minho stopped on his track, he also halted on the upper straicase.

"Hyung,let's talk..I-"

"Go away Han Jisung.. I-I don't want..I just..Please leave me alone"

Jisung's eyes widnened when he heard Minho's broken sobs.Lee Minho rarely cries-the amount of times it happened could be counted on one hand-as he only cries during a very serious situation.All this time that he has gone through the same things as the other members did,Minho was the only one who managed not to cry during situations where the other members would be crying in need of some comfort.Everyone saw him as the tsundere and tough hyung w always serious and realistic-the one the youngers would always turns to during hard times if Chan isn't availble.

"H-Hyung? please let me-"

Minho glared at him through red eyes and his tear soaked face that did nothing to intimidate the younger-though the thought of breaking Minho to the point that the man was sobbing did scared Jisung a lot.

"Hyung? Please..Listen to me-"

When Minho saw that Jisung was climbing down the last steps that were seperating them,he quickly turned around to run away from the younger but his eyes that were clouded by the fresh tears didn't help his sudden action as he missed the step.

Jisung felt as if everything slowed down around him when he saw Minho stumbling and falling down with a loud scream.Minho rolled down from the top of the stairs and landed on the small corridor in the down floor.Jisung was rooted to the spot but when he heard Minho's weak voice,he quickly ran down the stairs to see blood streaming down from Minho's forehead.

"Ji-Jisung..Ji-"

Jisung was crying by the time he scooped Minho to his arms and he tried his best to calm down the man in his arms as well himself who's panicking from the amount of blood he is seeing.He felt nauseous as he always had a fear of blood,even a drop of blood could give him nightmares for a week.

"Hyungie,it's okay..It's- you are okay.."

He felt like crying when he realized that he left his phone back in the practice room so he screamed out loud,asking for help.He knew that there would be employees around there and right then,he heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Hyungie. Stay awake.It's okay.I'm here love..."

Minho's eyes slowly closed off and Jisung was about to scream when he was yanked and thrown aside by force.He turned around to face Changbin who quickly scooped up Minho and their Manager who was frantically calling for an ambulence.He saw how Chan also came down the stairs with a horrified expression and more people started to gather at the scene.

Jisung could only watch as Changbin cursed at him and run down the stairs with Minho in his arms and the manager and the other members following suit.Glancing to his side,he saw some blood on the floor that also covered both of his hands.He also wanted to run after the others-to be by Minho's side to make sure if he's okay but his legs gave up on him as he tried to get up from where he was crouched on the floor.He heard the familiar ringings blaring through his head and he prayed for it stop so that he could get up but soon gave up on the idea as a strong pain took over his head and he struggled to breathe when people-probably their staff-gathered around to help him.

He wanted to scream and cry out for help at the same time as breathing became more hard by the passing second and he struggled to shake away the hands of the strangers that were trying to help him.He cried out in pain when unfamiliar voices tried to calm him down and he tried to look at the said figures through his blurred vision though he realized it was a bad idea as his anxiety kicked up when he saw the strangers there.He knew they were trying to help him but it was too much for him when he saw an employee in front of him trying to pull him up by force-clearly a person who haven't ever dealt with a person who's going through a panic attack.Jisung felt lost and vulnerable and he was about to scream in frustration when he saw someone pushing the employee infront of him to the side before quickly crouching down infront of him and pulling him into a warm hug.

Jisung felt his heart beat sky rocketing due to his anxiety but the moment those long arms embraced him,he found something familiar about the hug that made him slowly calm down and melt into those arms that was holding him securely.

"Hannie..It's me..It's okay.Breathe..Come on.."

Jisung recognized Hyunjin's voice and he was overwhelmed and relieved that he almost cried out.He tried to follow Hyunjin's words and tried to breathe while the said man soothed a hand against his heart to help him breathe.After few minutes under Hyunjin's guide,he managed to breathe normally before he broke down against Hyunjin's chest.The blonde held him through it,allowing him to cry as much as he needed while murmuring comforting words to calm him down.

Jisung woke up to the sound of some shufflings around his room and he checked his phone for the time to find out that it was past 4pm. He laid back down with a sigh as he realized that he slept through the whole day since last night and glanced around his room to find a silhoutte in the corner of the room.

"Oh..You are awake..Finally.."

Hyunjin said as he plopped down on Jisung's bed with a smile and Jisung offered him a weak smile as he picked up his phone again.Hyunjin stared at him for a minute while he pretended to scroll through his phone before standing up with a dramatic sigh.

"That's it.I know you are not going to get down this bed anytime soon.I'm going to make some ramen for us and no,you are not going to say 'no' to me.You should be grateful for my genoriosity"

Before Jisung could even open his mouth in protest,Hyunjin fled out of the room.After few minutes,the said man came back with two steaming ramen cups and a shopping bag full of snacks.

"Jeongin would definitely kill both of us if he finds out that we ate in the room.."

Hyunjin laughed at himself as if what he said was something really funny and Jisung couldn't help but smile as well.He accepted the chopsticks and the ramen cup before sitting cross legged on the bed.Hyunjin placed the snack bag between them before he followed suit and sat on the bed as well.Hyujin started to slurp the noodles as if he have been starving for days and upon a closer look,Jisung realized that Hyunjin looked more tired than usual.

"Slow down..You know that I hate the slurping sounds right?"

Jisung said half-heartedly as he took a bite from his ramen while Hyunjin stared at him with an incredulous look,his cheeks full blown with the amount of noodles in his mouth.

"Yah Han Jisung!"

He screamed once he was done with chowing down the ramen.

"Is this how you appreciate the endless hours I went through to take care of you since yesterday?"

Jisung laughed at his friend's pout before he registered Hyunjin's words.

"Wait..Did you-"

Hyunjin slurped up some soup from the ramen,the noise effectively shutting down the other's voice.

"You were burning up since we came back home yesterday.You fell asleep immeidiately and others were out in the hospital so I stayed behind to take care of you.I was stuck beside you till this evening and I finally took a shower just sometime ago.And yes before you ask,this is my first meal since yesterday..shit did I forget to buy oreo?"

Jisung felt as if he was going to cry as he watched his once enemy who later became one his best friends,going through the shopping bag while fake crying.Hyunjin let out a dramatic scream before he fished out a oreo packet.

"There's no way I would forget- oi why are you crying?"

Jisung blinked multiple times to stop from letting his tears come out as he smiled at the boy infront of him.Though Jisung wouldn't admit out loud,he felt really stressed and depressed since yesterday that he knew that his anxiety is kicking back again.Hyunjin updated about Minho's condition right after they came home yesterday and it was as if a huge weight was lifted off from his chest when he heard Minho was fine.Still,he knew that other members are mad at him and he knew Minho would never forgive him.He was scared and alone but looking at Hyunjin who's still looking at him with concern now,he knew that he had atleast one person who would help him go through this mess.

"I'm not crying..I'm fine.."

Hyunjin didn't seem to buy that excuse but went back to his ramen with a shrug.It was Hyunjin who broke the silence after another few minutes.

"You should go and see Minho hyung.He's awake and doing fine now."

Jisung went stiff at that before he set his ramen cup down at the foot of his bed.Hyunjin did the same and quickly tore open the oreo packet and threw the snack bag at Jisung to pick something from there.

"I honestly don't know what to do Hyunjin..What am I going to do? I'm sure everyone hates me by now,specially Minho hyung.."

Hyunjin snorted at his words.

"Did you push Minho from the stairs?"

"What the fuck? NO!!"

"Then why would anyone hates you dude? Minho hyung fell down and you were there to help him..Though I have to admit that everyone assumed you two fought and you pushed him down or some shit.The management was about to come at your throat yesterday but I told them that you aren't in a good condition for an investigation or some shit.They were planning to take you to the company today morning and I called them early morning to get some more time off for you only to hear that Minho hyung himself told them that you were there only to help him and you didn't do anything to him"

Jisung tried to process the words as he realized that he almost became a attempted murder suspect.Though it's true that he didn't physically push Minho,he knew that he pushed the elder too far emotionally.If he didn't snap at him yesterday,he wouldn't have witnessed Minho breaking down in front of him;both pysically and mentally.The images of Minho crying and lying down on the floor with blood broke his heart into pieces and he felt like ripping out his hair one by one for hurting the person he loves...Yes,the person he loves. 

"Hyunjin? I like Minho hyung.. Like as in romantically.."

He took a deep breathe like he revealed the biggest secret in the history before looking at his friend,expecting some horrified or disgusted looks.Instead he found Hyunjin rolling his eyes dramatically before he opened a bag of chips.

"Finally..Everyone were so tired of you two just pinning at each other without actually realizing your feelings..Everyone could see that you two are disgustingly in love with each other,even STAYs but except you two."

Jisung felt his face heating up at the words as he snatched the bag of chips and put a handful of chips into his mouth.

"It's not as easy as you say Hyunjin..I have- uh- I have never liked a boy before.This whole thing with Minho confused me a lot and when I realized that I actully like him,I decided to ignore it and act as if I'm not interested in him at all though at some point,I kind of knew that whatever I'm feeling is not one sided and Hyung was also interested in me.Or that's what I assume..I was so scared of what others would think of me if I come out as someone who like a man nevertheless,someone from my own group.."

Hyunjin looked at him with a knowing look beofore answering his ramblings.

"Jisung..We would never look at you nor Minho hyung in a different way even if you guys are gay or some shit..We aren't fucking homophobics and both of you know that very well..You are allowed to love anyone you want and others' opinions doesn't matter..Though I have to say that if you two start dating once you two clear things out with each other later,there'll be a lot of risks but trust me,they are all worth it. If you don't go for it,I'm sure you'll regret it one day.."

Jisung didn't know why his friend's face went dark at the last sentence and as if Hyunjin understood his confusion,he smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah that over emotional speech is from my own experinces.Once decided to hide my feelings for someone but ended up regretting it later.."

Jisung wanted ask more about the case,about the girl's identity,if it was someone from school before Hyunjin used to briefly see a girl during their trainee days.But he wasn't in the mood and he realized the reminded past memories probably hurt Hyunjin again so he decided to drop the topic from there after giving a comforting hug to his friend.

They were silent for a short time as Jisung contemplated about his situation and his next moves when they heard a knock on the door that was locked by Hyunjin when he came to the room earlier.Soon they heard their leader's voice from the other side of the door who had just arrived from the hospital.

"It's me.Jisung,can we talk for a few minutes?"

Jisung asked him to wait for a second until he unlock the door but Hyunjin stopped him from getting up from the bed.

"You stay here.He probably wants to talk to you alone.I'll leave..and also,remember what I said? Don't hide like a coward and go for it so that you won't regret later."

Jisung was confused when Hyunjin kept looking at him with an unreadble expression for a few seconds but before he could question it,the said man went to open the door.Chan looked surprised to see Hyunjin there but he ignored it as he threw a peace a sign and went out of the room.Jisung saw how a very confused Changbin also entered the room behind Chan who mirrored his expression.

"What were you doing here Hwang?"

"None of your business Seo!"

Jisung could hear the sarcasm dripping out of Hyunjin's voice from the end of the hallway.Chan grimaced as he closed the door and skipped to sit down on Jeongin's bed while Changbin stood with a sour look on his face.Jisung felt his heart drop at that,assuming that he's probably still mad at Jisung but the next action left him speechless as he stared at the bag of snacks that was deposited on his lap.

"Thought you might've not eaten yet..so yeah..Didn't know you already got a bed full of snacks."

Chanbin said as he looked anywhere except the younger and Jisung almost laughed at the awkward pose and red ears of the elder but caught himself on time,his heart filled with relief.

"Hyunjin bought them.He was with me all this time.."

Jisung raised an eye brow at Changbin as the said man sat beside Chan with a soft "ah" as if acknowledging his words.Chan decided to jump in and explain the mystery.

"Well,Hyunjin and Changbin fought last night when you were sleeping.."

Jisung has witnessed countless fights between his group members since their trainee days-him being part of most of them as he's always short tempered-so it didn't surprise him when he heard Chan's words but he had a feeling that he might be the cause of the fight this time.Changbin didn't face him as he kept looking around the room before grabbing Jeongin's plushie and playing with it as he started talking.

"Uh,when we came back from the hospital last night,I wanted talk with you.But Hyunjin didn't let me in this room saying that you weren't in a good condition.I thought you were hiding from us since our managers were also there with us at that time.So we argued and it went a little bit far-"

"...little bit far as in all of us including managers trying to seperate you two from each others' throats and making Felix cry and Jeongin almost leaving the dorm and Seungmin locking himself up in his room.."

Chan provided with a chuckle as Jisung's eyes widened at the details of the fight.The last time a big fight like that happened among them was when he and Hyunjin once physically fought to the point that they almost got kicked out from JYPE and that was a long time ago when they used to be enemies who couldn't stand each others' presence.

"That serious? Jesus,hyung what did you say to make Hwang that mad? I mean,he rarely gets mad like that unless it's me who he's fighting with.."

Changbin shrugged at that.

"I kind of said some shit about you being a coward and hiding..I'm sorry okay?I really am..I didn't mean any of it..I was just mad after seeing Minho hyung like that and I blamed you for it.Hyunjin got mad at that and screamed at me and I tried to push him away to get into this room..yeah..It was ugly.."

Jisung was silent as Changbin trailed off,unsure as what to say.Jisung thought of how he used to hate and fight with Hyunjin for a long time and almost laughed out loud at the irnoy when he realized it was the same guy he used to hate that has stood up for him and protected him this time.

"Until he told me that you went into a panic attack at the scene yesterday,I didn't realize how bad your situation has been.We were all so focused on Minho hyung that we didn't realize that you were suffering too..We are so sorry Jisung.."

Jisung shook his head in panic as he saw how both the elders apologising with a deep bow and after few minutes of assuring them that he has accepted their apology and making sure that he's fine,they were silent for a few minutes with their attention focused on the snacks Hyunjin and Changbin brought in.Chan opened a bag of gummy bears as he decided to break the silence.

"So,there's one thing that I wanted to discuss with you.um..Only if you are comfortable with the subject.."

Jisung's curious eye fell upon the elder who looked at Changbin who nod in approval as if the two of them were communicating through telepathy.

"It's about Minho.. We just want to know if there's anything..uh..anything that's beyond friendship going on between you two?"

Jisung's hand froze mid-air with a bunch of gummy bears before he decided to dump them back in the plastic bag.He knew being in a closed room with both Bang and Seo during off work time means some interrogation time like this but expected it would be something about the fight,not about his hidden feelings for Minho which he thought he had done a good job in hiding till Hyunjin talked about how obvious (and oblivious) he was about the whole thing.

"Listen dude we really don't want to assume anything okay- definitely not about your friendship or your sexuality..But-"

"Yes there's more than a friendship..At least from my side..I like Minho more than a friend..And yes,that makes me gay.."

Jisung was reminded of Hyunjin's words-about his ridiculous fear of having the others be disgusted at him for liking Minho-when he uttered those words with so much confidence that the two elders' eyes went comically wide before Chan resigned into a soft smile and Changbin with a lopsided smirk.

"I called it from day one these two met"

Changbin said as he relaxed onto Jeongin's pillow with a newly opened bag of chips which was dangerously close to spilling out on to the bed.

"Shut up dude. You didn't say shit back then"

Chan said with an airy laugh which Changbin replied with a string of curses as Jisung tried to hold back his chuckles.He was relieved-more than relieved-that Chan and Changbin seemed to support his feelings without questioning him.Not that he doubted that the two would even judge him for his feelings but the fear was still there.He met Chan and Changbin way before he met the others,went through so many shits together with the two so he knew that he wouldn't be able to survive if they disagreed or went against him after knowing his real feelings towards their groupmate.

"I remember the first time Minho went feral when you were hospitalized back then and it was at that moment I kinda came into the conclusion that there might be something more going on.You two are always together like a couple so at some point I thought you might be even dating.I was scared of what might happen later if that's the case so when I confronted Changbin about it after contemplating so many times,he was already convinced that you two might be dating..or like atleast in an intimate relationship..We never talked about you two openly but I knew other members were also thinking the same as us and none of us were confident in asking you two about it..Well,the topic isn't exactly a common thing we usually talk about so.."

Chan awkwardly rubbed his neck and Jisung smiled,understanding where his leader is coming from.It's not everyday that you will discover your two straight friends to be gay for each other.When the topics related to homosexuality is thoroughly banned in Korea and in the kpop industry,it was very rare of them to talk about something related to that-the last time they talked about anything as much as gay it could be was about one of Felix's Australian friend who recently informed Felix about his new boyfriend.Jisung knew his members are hundred percent supportive about the LGBTQ+ community still it's a topic that was rarely discussed about.

"What about your family? Will they be okay if they get to know about you and Minho?"

Jisung grimaced at the thought of his extremely religious and devoted Christian family who attends chruch every Sunday only to listen to the priest talk about how homosexuality is a sin and how gays should be 'healed'..Jisung used to think the same about homosexual people back then when he used to be just as devoted as his parents.Don't get him wrong-he respects his religion and he still prays to the god every night as a habit he has from his childhood but as a grown up adult (or a gay man himself now) he knows what's wrong and what's right.

"I don't even know if Minho hyung likes me anymore.I hurt him alot..But if he's willing to give me a second chance to build up a serious relationsip then fuck it,I don't care what others would say,I would do everything I could to win his heart.."

Chan rolled his eyes while mumbling 'as if you haven't won it already' and Changbin looked like he's going to throw up soon.

"You are so whipped it disgusts me"

Jisung smirked as he leaned agaisnt the wall while eying the two elders.

"At least I'm better than you two who used to sob and word vomit about your ex girlfriends in our studio.Wait..What was that part in EX you wrote-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HAN JISUNG YOU BITCH-"

Seo Changbin's flustered shouts could be heard miles away as Jisung laughed so hard till his side ached while the two elders jumped up on him and tackled him into a pillow fight.

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung tried to ignore the side glances of their manager while he paced in front of Minho's hospital room.He has been there for good 15 minutes now yet he had no guts to open the door and face the man he loves..yes,the man he loves..Just the thought managed to make his heart flip with both excitement and nervousness,a small smile blooming on his face at the thought of the elder.

"Listen,if you don't go in by the time I count to three,I'm going to fucking kick your ass kid.."

Jisung sighed as looked at their manager with a glare which the older man returned with a wicked grin.

"One.."

"Oi wait.I'm not ready.."

"Get in there already man,he has been waiting for you..TWO.."

"What the fuck-No"

"THREE!"

Jisung was yanked from his arm and was thrown inside the hospital room with so much force he almost ran to the glass window at the other opposite of the room,which would've ended up as one of those 'jumping through the glass window' scenes in every classic action movie.He straightened up almost immediately and turned around with a string of curses at the door that got closed with a loud bang.

"FUCK YOU OLD MAN!"

"Fuck who?"

Jisung shrieked as he turned around to the sight of Minho resting against the headboard of the bed,his phone in hand with a very confused frown on his pale face.Jisung could hear the evil laughter of their manager from the outside of the door and Minho's eyes darted from the door back to Jisung before he understood the situation as he softly smiled at the younger who's blushing profusely in the middle of the hospital room.

Jisung felt as if his heart jumped out of his chest at the sight of Minho's smile and he wanted to cry the next second when he realized how pale the elder looked with the white banadage around his forehead.Minho noticed his expression as he softly asked Jisung to take a seat on the chair that was left beside the bed.Jisung eyed the female handbag and some other stuff that was on the bedside table while he sat down and Minho answered his silent question.

"My mom and dad are here.Manager hyung told us you are visiting me so they went out to give us some privacy."

Jisung almost passed out at the mention of Minho's parents.It's not that the couple is intimidating or anything as Mr and Mrs Lee are the sweetest parents that Jisung has ever met.They have always had a soft spot for him and everyone knew it from the way Minho's mother would always call Jisung to check up on him or would send some extra snacks for him with the boxes of food she would send for the boys at the end of every month.She knew that Jisung wasn't that close with his family after Jisung broke down in front of her once when he was staying at Minho's house.Since then,she has always took extra care of him that Minho used to whine about how his parents abandoned him and adopted Jisung.He remebers how he sweared to take care of Minho as the payback for all the kindness he was recieving though Minho's parents never expected anything in return except for him to stay together with their son as they strongly believed that their son is the happiest when he is with Jisung though the younger is feeling nothing but guilt as he thought of how he hurt Minho.

"Mom wanted see you too..She should just adopt you or something..See that bundle there? That's your extra snacks.."

Minho laughed as if he was trying to chase away the awkwardness wrapped around them.He was reminded the first time he met the younger,down in the hallways in the old JYP buildings couple of years back.He remebers his new friend Seungmin introducing a very intimidating trainee name Han Jisung whom Minho has only knew by the name as he was quite popular among the other trainees as a young producer and a rapper.He managed to introduce himself without stuttering infront of Jisung who was basically a senior trainee for him as the said intimidating trainee stumbled around for words,completly flustered as he introduced himself to Minho.He wondered if Jisung was really as scary as the rumours said him to be but he couldn't deny the warmth that spread through his chest when he saw how the younger kept turning around to look at him as he was leaving while he himself stood in the middle of the hallways with an amused smile.Minho almost went back into beleiving the rumours the next day when he met all the other trainees and saw how Jisung kept staring at him as if he didn't belong there.It was much later when they became friends that Jisung revealed the reason to his starings back in those days.

'You were too pretty so I couldn't help but stare at you'

Jisung said so and Minho remembers the way his heart fluttered at his words back then without even knowing the exact reason behind the butteflies in his tummy whenever the younger would compliment him like that.It never occured to him that the extra time he spent in front of the mirror whenever he's getting ready-a habit that came into life after Jisung's multiple compliments about the beauty of his cat like features-was because he was starving for more attention from the younger despite it was totally unintentional.

The way they would secretly stare at each other,the way Jisung would secretly holds his hand whenever they are going somewhere,the way the two of them would cuddle on the love seat whenever the group is having a movie night-all of these past unintentional intimate actions felt forbidden to him.Something they shouldn't have done in the first place because they were both men.Because it is forbidden for two guys be together right?

Minho looked at the Jisung who's now looking at him with what could be expressed as deep guilt and regret.He wondered if he was forced to come and visit him.If the younger was still mad at him or worse,hates him for what he's assuming him to be.But before Minho could question him about it,Jisung decided to open his mouth.

"I feel horrible for having to face your parents after what happened to you because of me.They would-"

Minho gasped at Jisung's words,his voice thick as if he won't be able to continue talking and would break down at any point.

"Jisung-"

"No hyung..Let me speak first..True that it wasn't me who physically pushed you off the stairs but if I didn't-if I didn't fight with you like that back then,all of this wouldn't have happened right? God I can't even think of the awful shit I told you yesterday.I-I have never seen you crying like that hyung..It broke my heart to see you breaking down like that..I once promised your parents that I would take care of you because they believe that you are the happiest with me..I'm so sorry for being a jerk..I would forever live with the regret that I made you break down-"

Jisung cut off from his words when he heard a loud sob and when he looked up from the floor,he was greeted with the sight of Minho trying not to cry.Jisung felt himself panicking as it reminded of him what happened yesterday.

"H-How can you say sorry after everything you have done Han Jisung? How? Do you know how hurt I was? It's always like that.Me being the elder after Chan,I always have to be mature and hold back whenever you or the others would cross the line when joking..But it was fine till now but yesterday you really did cross the line.I wish I handled the situation like how I would do usually.But-But it was hard.It is hard Jisung-having to be the one to always hold back the tears just because of being one of the eldest in the group.I-I just want to cry out.I have feelings too.And it hurts the most when you are the one who's hurting me.Fuck it Jisung I felt like dying the moment you said those words to me yesterday..I-I just"

Jisung was frozen as he watched Minho breaking down again in front of him.He felt the tears threatening to escape from his eyes as he stood up and sat beside Minho on the bed.He carefully held the older's face in his hands as he tried to wipe down the tears that was being replaced with fresh ones as Minho kept crying his heart out.Jisung pulled him to his arms and he felt how the elder tense for a moment before he went limp in his arms and resumed his sobbings with his face hidden in the crook of the younger's neck.

"Cry as much as you want hyung..I'm here..I'm so sorry for putting you through all this hyung.I'm really sorry..I won't leave you ever again,I swear."

Jisung continued to whisper comforting words as Minho kept on crying for another few minutes as if he was letting out everything that he has been bottling up for a long time.After what felt like forever,the sobs were replaced with small hiccups as the elder tried to collect himself before removing himself from the younger's arms.Jisung was about to stand up to get some water when he heard Minho's voice.

"Why are you doing all these Jisung?"

His voice was barely above a whisper but that was enough to stop Jisung on his tracks and sit back down with his hands finding themselves holding Minho's swollen tear soaked face again.  
But before Jisung could question those words Minho decided to answer him,his eyes finding the sunset outside the window more interesting.

"These small things that you do for me..Even if it's just a casual hug or a simple affectionate word,it makes me feel all sorts of weired things..I haven't even felt these things with the girls I used to date in the past so imagine how terrified I was when I realized that-that the reason for all these feelings could be bacause I might like you more than a friend."

Minho saw how Jisung's eyes went comically wide and he winced at the reaction of the younger as he prepared himself for the upcoming rejection or worse,the words filled with disgust just like what he heard the day during the fight.He didn't know what took over him to suddenly gain courage to confess his feelings so randomly like that but he felt the huge burden of carrying the said forbidden feelings were lifted off the moment he admitted out loud that he likes Han Jisung more than a friend.He was already mentally calculating the measurements he would have to go through to fix the situation when he heard Jisung softly laughing and he couldn't help the confusion that took over his features when the younger giggled at him.

"We are so stupid hyung..So stupid."

Jisung glanced at Minho's face which was set into a confused frown and he stopped his giggling so that he could answer the elder.

"Do you really think that after everything the two us have gone through together,that I wouldn't fall for you too?"

Jisung smiled at the way Minho's round button like eyes went wide at his words-his chest filling with warmth when he saw the small curve of those pretty lips forming into a soft smile when he processed the younger's words.

"For god sake Minho,how can a man resist you huh? Back then,when I said that I found you too pretty as the reason for all my starings,I meant it.I wish I realized my feelings back then before any of this could've happened.When I said all those horrible things to you back in the practice room,I was just just trying to ignore my feelings by fighting with you."

Jisung frowned when he saw Minho's smile fell the next moment and he found his hand sneaking to take a hold of Minho's hand into his own,rubbing circles on to his knuckles as he waited for Minho to speak up.

"When I went to your room that night after the first fight,you were sleeping with your phone screen on.I saw a kakaotalk chat of a girl name Ha eun.."

Minho didn't have to continue his words for the other to understand what happened from there onwards.Jisung sighed before he started speaking.

"She is one of my friends..She asked me out and honestly I was considering dating her just because of my confusing feelings towards you..But I couldn't Minho-I can't even imagine being together with someone else when you are the only one in my mind every second-as cheesy as it sounds that's the truth..So I rejected her but she still kept texting me.That's it.."

"Oh",that was all Minho could say as he processed what Jisung has just said and when he understood what he meant-which is that he was stupid in thinking that Jisung was dating-he couldn't help the smile that spread through his face.Jisung shook his head and pulled Minho to a warm hug which the other returned,his arms wrapping around the younger in a shy manner as he's still not used to the skinship after confessing to each other.

"So that means we are going to try this out? Whatever that is between us?"

Minho asked from where he rested against Jisung's chest and the other hummed as he soothed a hand on the elder's back.Minho sighed and made himself comfortable when he felt like he was going to fall asleep soon.

"Mhm.. If you want us to try this out,then yes.. I have never dated a man before and I know with our job it won't be easy.But-"

Jisung thought about what Hyunjin told him that evening and he knew that his friendm is correct this time.

"..But,someone told me that if I would back away from this without taking the risk,I might regret it forever and I guess he's right..It would be too hard to give up on you now hyung,specially after knowing that you also like me back.."

Minho didn't question the identity of the person who gave such an advice but whoever it was,he mentally thanked him for speaking up those words as it removed any doubts that Minho also had about this new relationship with Jisung.He hummed in approval and Jisung smiled feeling giddy now that he would be able to date Minho as he has always dreamed before.

Minho pulled back to look at Jisung who raised an eyebrow in confusion when the elder just stared at his face without saying anything while giggling.

"Excuse me Lee Minho-ssi is there something in my face?"

Jisung couldn't help but smile as well when Minho traced a finger across his face-a gentle smile on his lips as his eyes shined with mischief.

"I can't believe that I'm dating The Han Jisung..Imagine how many STAYs would be heartbroken if they knew about us?"

Jisung laughed out loud at his words as he took Minho's hand to his before landing a small peck on his knuckle.He saw the elder blushing at the gesture and Jisung too felt as if he was going to explode because of cheesy actions.

"If there's anything,people would be jealous of me for dating The Lee Minho,the talented dancer and the gorgeous visual of Stray Kids.."

Minho playfully scoffed at Jisung's words.

"Gorgeous visual? You flatter too much.."

"All because it's the truth.."

"Where's the truth in that-"

Before Minho could finish his words he found himself laying on the bed,Jisung on top of him staring at him with those eyes that look as if Minho is the only thing he could see in this world.

"How can I prove that I'm telling the truth when I say that you are the prettiest man I have ever met in my life?"

Minho gulped when Jisung's eyes found his lips and he unconsciously licked them that provoked the younger even more.The last thing he saw was Jisung leaning down and both of them met each other's lips halfway through their first kiss.Both of them have kissed girls before but they were sure that kissing each other could never top those awkward kisses they used to share with girls back in those days.

Jisung's legs were still on the ground as he was kissing Minho in an awkward sitting pose on the bed but he didn't mind the cramp on his tilted neck or the back when he felt Minho's hands wandering on his body while Jisung cupped his cheeks to deepen the kiss.He almost lost it when Minho whined and tried to chase back the heated kiss when he pulled back.He had to take a deep breathe at the sight under him-Minho with his beautiful eyes wide open,staring at him with his red lips that looked almost bruised and shiny because of their kiss.

Minho worldlessly smiled and Jisung returned the gesture,his hands snaking around Minho's waist and trapping him down when the elder dragged his hands through the other's back in an almost seductive way-his eyes hooded with something that Jisung didn't know how to explain but mirrored on his own eyes-and looped his arms around Jisung's neck and brought him down for another kiss.Their lips were almost touching when they heard the door opening with a loud thud and Minho almost pushed Jisung down the bed while the said man pulled back and stood up with a high pitched screech.

Jisung almost pissed his pants when he saw Minho's parents standing at the threshold with eyes wide open and if it was another moment,Jisung would have laughed out loud at the way Mr.Lee clutched the grocery bag against his chest with his mouth wide open.Mrs.Lee looked as if she walked into the wrong room but after a few awkward seconds,she smiled warmly at the two and slapped a hand on her husband's back to wake him up from his trance.

"Well,we are sorry boys..We didn't know you were in here Jisung..We can wait outside if you want sweetheart?"

Jisung almost cried out when he heard his usual nickname from Mrs.Lee,meaning that she wasn't mad at him or anything.Mr.Lee coughed and nodded his head in approval before smiling at the two just like his wife did.Jisung sighed in relief after realizing that he won't be getting kicked out of the room-after all,how was he supposed to explain the Lee couple about why he was making out with their dear son on a hospital bed?

Jisung looked back to see Minho wearing a matching smile just like his parents when he felt Minho holding his hand in comfort-which warmed Jisung's heart that Minho is just like his parents who are warm and kind-and nodded at him which made Jisung take a decision right then and there.He took the hand that held his and just like before,left a small kiss on the pale knuckle that made Minho blush more than before-specially now that his parents were there to witness the whole situation, who actually gasped at the scene.

Jisung turned around to face the Minho's parents before he greeted them with a bow and straightened his back with all the seriousness he could muster.

"Actually Mr and Mrs Lee,I have some important news to tell you two.."

It was the long awaited vacation period for Stray Kids after promoting for 3 months straight and the members decided to start their vacation by having dinner together before they would all leave for their hometowns-the Australian members finally getting a chance to head back to their homes in Australia.They decided to throw a big party for no reason with plenty of alcohol and a big karoke machine in the middle of their living room in the dorm.

None of them were big fans of alcohol so no one was too drunk but you could see few of them slowly getting there given how tipsy they are already.Jisung was one of those who were tipsy and beside him Minho sat in case the younger would get too drunk.Minho was one of the sober members as he despise alocohol and Seungmin sat next to him who was the other member that hates alcohol as he cares about his health too much.Surprisingly,Hyunjin also announced that he won't be drinking tonight as he's taking medications recently. 

Minho was making sure that Jisung won't cross his limit as they had to leave early for Minho's hometown Gimpo after his family invited Jisung to spend the vacation at their house.Minho's mother was so excited to have Jisung at their home ever since they heard that Minho and Jisung are dating-back in that hospital room after they were embarassingly caught making out there.Minho smiled when he was reminded of how his parents got so excited about him dating Jisung and looking at Jisung who's drunk singing with a beer bottle,he knew why his parents would be happy for him-because they knew Jisung is the only one who could make their son happy.

"Wow I can't believe that you two are dating now dude.."

Changbin said as he draped against Jisung who giggled and tackled his hyung in a hug.

"It's been like three months since we started dating and why are you bringing that up again as if it happened yesterday?"

Minho asked before making sure Jisung won't suffocate under the heavy weight of Changbin.He didn't recieve any verbal reply but teasing hootings from the others that made him embarassed as they would still tease the two about their relationship.

Jisung finally managed to sit up properly after pushing Changbin towards Chan-who was completely clueless as to what happened-before gesturing at the others to listen to him as if he's going to reveal a big secret.

"Y-You guys know? Minho's mom changed my contact name in her phone.."

Everyone leaned in curiously,even Seungmin who looked as if he didn't care while Minho buried his head in his hand,all ready for the upcoming hootings from the others.

"She changed it to...Son In Law.."

Jisung said with a smug grin and just as expected,everyone started yelling and Changbin made a show of throwing up at the words.Minho sighed with a small smile and rested against the foot of the sofa when his eyes caught Hyunjin who sipped a coke in silence.

"You guys aren't even married what the fuck?"

Felix asked and Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at his twin.Minho seriously didn't like where this conversation was heading to so he prepared himself to drag Jisung back to their room just in case his boyfrind would end up saying unnecessary stuff.

"We might as well be now that I'll have to take responsibility for his virginity-"

Minho slapped a hand against the younger's mouth and everyone was suddenly invested in the unfinished story.Jeongin was the one to stand up with an amused grin.

"Hold the fuck up.Who tops?"

Chan looked ready to pass out at their youngest's question but others were too into pulling out an answer from Jisung that they didn't even realize who asked the question in the first place.

"Jisung's ego is too big for him to bottom and we all know that.."

Changbin said with a shit eating grin and Jisung smirked wordlessly though the look on his face was enough to confirm what Changbin said.

"Yeah Seo Changbin you know what else is big?"

Jisung asked and Changbin threw away his beer can in disgust while muttering how he really was going to throw up right then and there.

"Ok Han Jisung it's time for you to go to bed I think."

Minho said as he didn't want to sit through this whole embarassing exposings by his boyfriend and the younger had the audicity to wiggle his eyebrows at his statement.He sighed when Jisung pulled away from him and scooted closer to Chan who wrapped an arm around him as to not letting Minho drag the younger to the room.

"But honestly,I'm glad you ended up together.Despite all of our teasings,we are all happy for you two.."

Chan said and everyone agreed with his words.

"Well we should be glad that Minho hyung confessed first unlike Jisung who was a coward.."

Seungmin said casually and Jisung gasped in mocked offense before arguing about how he went to the hospital that day with the intention of confessing.When it was just the sound of Jisung's and Seungmin's voices,Hyunjin decided to speak up after being silent for the whole night.

"Yeah right..If he didn't,I would've confessed to Jisung first.."

Everyone went silent at the words and Minho's eyes snapped back to Hyunjin while the others stared at him wordlessly.It lasted a second longer when Jisung bursted out in laugh and everyone followed suit as if Hyunjin made the biggest joke in hisotry..

"Wow Hwang how can you be so funny even without alcohol? Please teach me your ways.."

Jisung teased and focused his attention on Felix who choked on his beer.While everyone's attention was on the choking Felix,Hyunjin stared at Minho who stared back at him in challenge.

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊

Hyunjin sat in the hospital room while Minho tried to remember if he did anything to offend the younger member who's currently glaring at him.They were silent for few minutes before Hyunjin decided to break the silence.

"Seo Changbin started a fight last night.."

Hyunjin's voice was bitter and Minho hummed as in reply.

"Chan hyung told me about it.."

Hyunjin sighed but before he could speak,Minho beat him into it-his voice barely above a whisper.

"How's Jisung now?"

Minho knew what happened to Jisung when Chan told him that Hyunjin told them that Jisung had a panic attack after the incident yesterday.He knew that he should be mad at Jisung for everything that he told him but at the same time,he felt horrible when he heard what happened to Jisung as he knew how hard it is for Jisung when it comes to his anxiety problems.

"He was sleeping when I left the dorm.He'll probably sleep for few more hours because he took his medicine late.I should go back soon so that I could grab him some food and be there before he wakes up.."

Hyunjin trailed off as he glanced at his phone to check the time while Minho noticed how tired the other looked.Hyunjin muttered to himself about the stuff he has to buy and made a note on his phone before sending a quick text to Felix so that he could remind the other to watch over Jisung till he comes back.Minho has never seen Hyunjin being worried over someone like how he's worrying over Jisung now,If someone told him back in their trainee days that Hyunjin would be like this with Jisung,he would have called them crazy-as he wouldn't have ever gussed that the two archenemies would end up this close.But looking closely at Hyunjin's behaviour,Minho noticed that there was something weired before realization hit him.

"Hyunjin?"

The said guy looked up from his phone without a word.

"Do you like Jisung?"

Minho didn't know what he was expecting when he asked that question.He thought that Hyunjin would look surprised or maybe get mad at him if he assumed things wrong.But all he did was locking his phone and leaninng back on the chair with a judging look.

"And what if I do? Will you fight with me?"

Minho's eyes widened at the answer-he would have never guessed that Hyunjin liked Jisung in that way as he always thought Hyunjin is a straight playboy type of a person who went after girls.

"How long?"

"I don't know..I actually didn't think that I swing that way but here we are..All I know is that I care about Jisung and like him in a different way compared to the others.."

Minho nodded absentmindedly,still trying to process the other's words.He didn't know how to feel about this whole thing.Minho already knew that he himself likes Jisung in a romantic way and now that Hyunjin has also confessed to liking Jisung,he felt insecure that he won't ever have a chance with Jisung-not that he expected it after everything that happened between two of them.

"You don't have to worry..Because in the end,we all know that you have the chance in getting him.He likes you,not me.."

Minho froze when he heard Hyunjin's words but before he could argue about how Hyunjin's words held no truth,the younger stood up and fixed the chair back into its original place.He stared right into Minho's eyes-his eyes hardened with something that the elder didn't know how to explain.

"Jisung likes you and you are the only one who can make him happy..Jisung's happiness comes first for me so I won't get in between you two.Stop being a coward and correct this mess. And also keep this in your mind Minho,I know your secrets back in your hometown..If you dare-"

"Are you threatening me Hwang?"

Hyunjin saw red at Minho's words and he grit his teeth so that he won't attack the other there.

"Maybe I am..What I wanted to say was that if you dare pull out those same shit you did back then on Jisung too,I wouldn't just stand back and keep my mouth shut like how I did when I found those things about you.."

Hyunjin turned around and went to the door but on second thought,turned back so that he could say hus final words regarding this whole ordeal before he would have go back to his normal life and pretend as if he doesn't know anything.

"The moment you hurt Jisung,I will make sure you won't get a second chance.No matter how long has it been,I would always be ready to take him back.."

𝐄𝐍𝐃 𝐎𝐅 𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊

Minho thought that if looks could kill,he would be dead by now the way Hyunjin was staring at him.He stared back at the younger for a few seconds before leaning against Jisung who now sat beside him after helping Felix.Jisung smiled and looked down at Minho before leaving a small kiss on Minho's forehead-Changbin pretending to gag for nth time that day from afar.

Others didn't notice the tension or the way Minho and Hyunjin kept glaring at each other for the rest of the night and if Jisung noticed the whole situation but decided to act drunk and ignore it in that moment,it was only Jisung's bussiness to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it till the end.
> 
> I honestly don't even know from where that Minho's secret part came out but it just came to mind while I was writing this? I'll definitely have to write another series (sequel) just to explain that but idek when I'll write that. If I write that in the future,it'll end up as a Hyunsung spin-off or something I guess.. I'll see what I should do about that..
> 
> Anyways,I hope that y'all enjoyed this short canon minsung fic. Thank you once again.. Ily and have a nice day.. :)))

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna be moots - | @stayb00


End file.
